Almost Honest
by ChaosTenshi145
Summary: She was innocent, the one thing most people weren't in this word, but HE took it away from her, she'll never see the light in the same view again. No one knew who he really was deep inside, but she did. She was married to him. But she found solitude and comfort in another's arms, she felt safe again.. SASUHINA, "bash" Naruto fic, AU. Don't like, don't read. My first story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"You're glowing." He stated absent-mindlessly; hate in his heart, distaste for the situation. _**How dare she?! She is MINE. Yet, she's bearing another man's bastard child?! **_He thought angrily. Indeed, she bares the child of a man who was not her 'loving' husband. A child of a man surprisingly kinder than he, more appealing in appearance AND attitude. Who would have thought? She was not afraid of her husband though. She knew what he was capable of and surely what he planned to do to her. She held her giant belly the best way and most comfortable way she could, being 33 weeks pregnant, along with the binds of the painfully constricting iron chains her husband attached to her wrists.

"A medic will be in shortly to check in. Don't expect special treatment. I'm just waiting for that bastard child of yours to arrive. I'll have my fun then and you WILL regret your actions." He snarled, walking away and out of the damp basement. "I do not fear you. It's you who will r-regret this. Do you understand w-what this child's father will do to you if you h-harm either of us?" She retorted, holding tighter to her abdomen, staring holes into his back. He slowly turned to face her, taking in her appearance with no noticeable emotion on his face.

Her hair was matted down, sprawled all around her thin form, like she hasn't bathed or eaten in weeks. He had his servants feed her, of course, enough to keep the child alive. Killing it would be too easy. No, he wanted more of a satisfactory revenge than that. He noticed the bruises on her as well, going up and down her arms and legs, showing that him and his men have not been kind to her in the least. Her chin was swollen, her left eye and necked bruised, dried blood from the open wounds afflicted by him stained the small amount of clothes she had on as well as her shackled limbs.

He smirked devilishly, knowing full well that HE had caused this and that her **lover **would pay. She WILL pay for her adultery. He gave her everything! With him, she had a home. He had loved her dearly. Yet, he knew how she thought of him. He knew since the academy days that she was so smitten, she didn't see his dark ways. And he loved that she was just so _fucking innocent _in this cruel world. She had a family. She had a CLAN. And despite their sometimes harsh words, they loved her. She was their heiress. Once he knew how deeply she really felt for him, he knew he could take advantage of it. So, her coached her, dated her, and eventually married her.

Soon after, he became Hokage. Now being 23, he still was not happy. He had always thought _**"Why should she be happy? Why should she have family? She's useless, weak, a nobody who is only special from the name of her clan! I worked so hard to prove myself.. To prove I was strong, that I could grow and fight without the Kyuubi! But everyone over looked me, I was a nobody… Now, it's someone else's turn!" **_So spiteful was he. No one knew his true self. No one knew that Uzumaki Naruto, was in fact, a sadist. There was no reason to why he targeted her other than that she was innocent and sweet. Nothing and no one in this world should be that way, why does only she get to enjoy the bliss of ignorance? He couldn't stand it! But now, his loyal wife has seen his ways, and has found solitude in the arms of another.

Uchiha Sasuke. He had found out later than he had hoped. Sasuke, who had returned to Konoha a few years back, had asked Tsunade to let him come home. It was a shock to her, no one had ever expected the Uchiha to return on his own will, nor for him to be willing to fight for his village once more. Once Sasuke, at age 17, had finally managed to kill his brother, Itachi, he learned the truth of the Uchiha massacre. Being bitter and angry for his dear older brother to be put through such a horrible life from their family and village, he planned to destroy Konoha. He was so dead set on it until the Third Shinobi War came about. As the Reanimation Justu had been casted upon the world, he had ran into Itachi. He couldn't believe it! He had followed Itachi, intent on getting the absolute truth of what had really happened that night. When he had gotten the truth, that the Konoha council had made it a mission for Itachi to slaughter his clan before they went against the village, he was even more driven to run the damned place to the ground, but Itachi wanted him to do something else.

To forgive and forget, to be happy, and rebuild the clan as a strong and pure as it can be in these times. As his dying wish, Sasuke swore he would live by Itachi's wants, as hard as it may be. When he was 19, he had worked up the nerve to go back to the village in hopes of being forgiven, as he had tried to mend his past self together in an effort to be a better person, for Itachi. And himself. Surprisingly enough, He had succeeded in returning to his home, of course he still had deal pay for his traitorous ways. All in all, it wasn't too bad. He just had to be monitored for a while along with having a temporary seal to limit his chakra and bloodline. When he turned 22, Naruto became Hokage and seeing his change of heart and tribute to his home village, let Sasuke off of his punishment and probation. He was finally a free man, living back in the Uchiha district. He had let all his hatred go, yet he still wasn't happy. _**"Why? I had followed Itachi's advice, I had given up my old life and let go of all the negative feelings, I thought I'd be happier, but I still feel.. empty."**_

That's when he met her. He remembered seeing her in the academy when there were still genin, and had seen her around the village from time to time, being the Hokage's wife, it was hard not to notice her. She was so kind to the villagers, always stopping to say hello to the vendors as she went through the shopping district, refusing to take anything they offered for free, insisting on paying what she owed. Always smiling when children passed by. She was loved. Yet, there was always that distant pain in her eyes, that saddened tone only the trained eye could see. He had wondered why she had that look. She had everything; she was the wife of the Hokage, she had a huge clan that loved her, she was the heiress of said clan, and she was beautiful where it all counted. So why was she so sad inside?

He instantly was intrigued by her. She was the complete opposite of himself, she was quiet, shy, soft spoken, modest, and most of all, innocent. He knew he should have stayed away from her, she was Naruto's wife for Kami's sake! But he couldn't contain himself. Upon some time of secretly following her through her daily strolls in the villages, he had noticed she would take an hour to herself in a secluded part of the forest. It seemed to have fit her perfectly, like this exact spot was made for just her. There was a small body of water created by a calm waterfall off the cliff above, glistening gorgeously in the afternoon sun. Among the wide array of lilacs sprouted from the earth, was a pile of large rocks just on the shore of the pond, in which she took upon herself to sit on, her legs folded to the side of her body, her beautiful blue tinted hair up in an elegant bun. The only thing he thought looked horrid on her was the orange kimono she wore. _"**She'd look better in purple..**__**."  
**_  
As the day went by, he decided he would approach her. _**"It's harmless, just a friendly interaction." **_ He thought, walking towards her. Alarmed by the sound of someone approaching, she turned in his direction in curiosity, realization slowly dawned on her face. Her face softened as she smiled at her husband's best friend, "Good afternoon, Uchiha-san." She spoke softly. He gave her a gentle smirk as he stood a few feet away, never breaking eye contact, admiring her facial features. Smooth skin, a soft chin along with a little button like nose, but her eyes are what hypnotized him the most. Those eyes that held pain and sadness deep inside of them. He soon shook himself of his musing, turning to gaze into the water to notice a small school of koi fish smiling around gracefully. "No need for such formalities, Uzumaki-sama. Just call me Sasuke." He said lightly.

She smiled gently, taking his lead and looking towards the pond. "What brings you here, S-sasuke-san?" He glanced back at her, realizing there's no getting past her formalities. "I was just taking a walk around the village and noticed you went off on your own into the forest. I figured I should check on you. Are you alright?" She turned back towards him, catching his obsidian eyes once again _**"So dark and captivating.." **_she thought before bashfully looking down at he lap. "I am quite a-alright, Sasuke-san. Do not worry about me." She smiled sadly. He caught her expression, curious; he asked "Anything troubling you?" She froze for a second before moving her legs in front of her, moving to get off the rock, but losing her footing and falling towards the pond. She shut her eyes tight and braced herself for the impact surely to drench her person _**"He'll be so angry with me if I ruin this kimono!"**_ she panicky thought, knowing what was to come.

But she never felt the brisk water engulf her. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up towards Sasuke's face; a flood of emotions ran through her for such a simple act. She was terrified, shocked, sad, happy, and what she least expected, love-struck. She still stared at his face, noticing his rough, but stunning features. It seemed everything about him screamed perfection. Slowly, she lifted her eyes up towards his, catching his eyes that looked down upon her. She was surprised, to see he seemed to have displayed the same emotions as she did, she even noticed adoration in his dark eyes. They stood and stared for a few seconds, him never letting his arms stray from her waist. "Are you okay, Uzumaki-sama?" He asked sincerely, truly concerned for her well-being. Seeing as she spent 5 years around the once so loving and goofy Naruto, she picked up a few habits from him. He could tell from how she gave him a big, lopsided grin. "No need for such formalities, Sasuke-san. Just call me H-hinata."


	2. Chapter 2

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Every day they found a way to meet again in the secluded meadow of the forest he found her in. They knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. Hinata knew if her husband, Naruto, knew where she was and who she was with day to day, he would be suspicious and most likely than not, punish her. She knew the consequences of spending so much time with Sasuke, even beginning to feel romantic feelings toward him, but she didn't care. Since the first day where he caught her before she fell into the pond, they met each other in the same spot day to day. Some days they would sit on the rocks together, talking to each other about light subjects in their lives, or they would just sit in silence, staring into the ponds.

Today seemed different though. Usually, the air around them in the small meadow was peaceful, even comforting for both of them. It seemed tense today, Sasuke couldn't figure why. Not until he stared at her, noticing she was lost in thought, that pained look in her eyes, stronger now than before. He nudged her gently with his shoulder, staring intently as she snapped out of her stupor, meeting his eyes once more. "What's wrong?" He asked bluntly, captivated by her lavender tinted opal eyes. They were hypnotizing; he always seemed to get lost in them. He couldn't describe the feelings he had begun to feel for her. He always felt comfortable with her around, like all his worries melted away. He had never felt this before. He had felt pain, loneliness, sadness, anger, even resentment. But this was new. It was like how he felt for his family, but stronger and more… personal, it seemed.

"I-I… I think N-Naruto is becoming suspicious of where I have been going… He s-said I have been acting different l-lately." She spoke up, smiling sadly. Naruto can't find out that she spends so much time with his best friend. He'll think she is committing adultery, but these meetings have been purely innocent! _**"Are they though? The thoughts I have about him surely are not innocent!" **_ She pondered. Why indeed where they meeting up every day to be in each other's presence? "S-sasuke-san… What are w-we doing?" She asked half-heartedly, smiling sadly once more. He avoided the question, not entirely sure himself of the answer. "Why do you always look so sad." He stated more than questioned, it caught her off guard. _**"Of course he would notice, what doesn't get past those Sharingan eyes of his?" **_ Those coal black eyes, the were the dark abyss itself. "W-what ever d-do you mean, Sasuke-san?" She questioned, looking away.

"Don't play games, Hinata." He grabbed her arm, a bit rougher than he originally intended to. She flinched, scrambling her arm and body away like his touch scorched her skin. Suddenly confused, he shot her an apologized look as she stood up, obviously preparing herself to return home. "Hinata…" He muttered, not wanting her to leave. _**"I can't ruin this relationship with her. She makes me feel like no one else does." **_ Again, he reached out for her arm, a lot more gracefully and calmer than before. She flinched once more, not from his touch, but from something he did not know was there. Upon her bicep where he held onto lightly yet firmly, was a nasty bruise bubbling up to the surface from days before. The memory played back in her head.

_"Hinata." He summoned, in the study of their prestigious home. It was a giant building, holding three floors, including a basement. A noble home, decorated in the old Japanese style most buildings in the village were made. It had a wide variety of the brightest flowers in a huge dirt field known as their front entrance, gated off from the rest of the village. She was preparing his favorite meal, one she has learned to despise, _ramen. _She heard his calling of her name from the kitchen. The study was on the third floor, but as they were the only two residing in humble abode, it was not hard to speak through the walls. The servants as the maid and such were let go during meal times and through the night, Naruto believing _family to be more important than tending to the Hokage day and night._ She gently and quickly set down the food she was preparing and slowly made her way towards Naruto's study, knowing full well she may be in trouble with him. In the beginning of their relationship, he was so loving and considerate, the Naruto everyone knew. As the years went by though, she noticed a change in him. He seemed to enjoy the darker things of life, the light she saw in him before was no longer there._

Why though? Where did her Naruto go? She reached his study, standing in front of the paper door, hand on the wooden rim, head down. She slid it open, walking graciously towards the desk sitting on the ground, Naruto on the other end. With an elegant move of her legs, she kneeled down on the ground, her feet underneath her as she sat, head bowed down. She said nothing, face blank of emotion as she looked back up at him, knowing it was best to wait until he spoke first. A few minutes of silence past as he finished reading his paperwork, then set them neatly in a pile to the side of the desk. "Some of my servants have noticed your absence throughout the days. Where have you been going off to?" He asked sternly. Of course he had servants follow her through the village. "**Not much of a surprise… Does he not trust me?" **_She questioned herself. "I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-sama. I j-just g-go off into the forest every so o-often. I did not k-know I needed p-permission to d-do as I p-pleased."_

Her previously blank face turned to a look of defiance, surprising Naruto for a split second before his surprise turned to anger. "Excuse me? Who said you could speak to me like that?!" He rose suddenly, terrifying her, she knew she shouldn't have said that, but she was just _**so**__ sick of his treatment of her, his wife! Why must he be so cruel, so controlling? He was in her face in an instant, gripping her arm with an iron grip, making her stand to face him. Grabbing her chin roughly, he made her look him in the eyes, enjoying the fear stricken look she adorned. He held on tighter, sure to leave a bruise as he through her through the paper door, watching as she fell onto her rear, head slamming onto the ground and bouncing back up with the force of the movement. She laid there for a second, letting it sink in of what he had just done. He moved towards her in one swift movement, standing above her and glaring down. "You're pathetic, you know that, right? I OWN you! Who are you to speak to me in that manor?!" Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he pulled up sharply, earning a pained gasp from the woman below him. She was helpless. She was alone at where she stood. The servants knew how he treated her, but never did anything, figuring it was not their business. Even so, if Naruto was so angry, maybe she deserved it. Tears threatened to fall as he dragged her up from the ground, pulling harder on her hair and leading her down the hallway. Her eyes widened as she knew where he was taking her to and what he was about to do._

"N-Naruto, p-p-please, no! I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Ignoring her, he continued to drag her along until he reached the end of the hallway, quickly sliding open the door. He pulled her ahead of himself before shoving her forward, having her land harshly on the king sized mattress of their bedroom. Hurriedly, he threw his clothes off, moving in front of her to rip hers off as well. His member fully erect as he stared at her naked body. She attempted to curl herself up to hide her full breast, flat stomach, and wide hips, to no avail as he ripped her arms away. "How many times do I have to remember you, Hinata? You are MINE and mine alone, I can do as I please with you! If I wanted to do this," He grabbed her by the neck, throwing himself on top of her, his member resting against her right thigh, making her feel disgusted. "I can. No one will question me, you are MY wife. You are to do as I say." With that, he roughly shoved himself into her, a yelp of pain escaping her lips.  
She knew better than to fight it, he would only be more cruel. His head resting on her shoulder, eyes shut as he groaned from the pleasure only he was experiencing, she turned in the opposite direction, letting her tears finally fall, wishing she never married this man. And wishing for the man she had spent so much time with in the meadow. "_**Sasuke…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

They stood there, her coming back from her stupor of that terrible memory, hiding her face from Sasuke's view. She didn't want him to see her pain. He continued to hold onto her arm, it still hurt her, but she refused to show it. After a few more moments of silence, he used his other arm to grab hold of her chin lightly, bringing her face up in view of his. He saw the tears threatening to fall as she continued to look down, avoiding any eye contact. "What's wrong with you?" He blurted out. Why was she so terrified? He put a little more pressure onto her bicep as he pulled her closer, earning a hiss of pain from her. _**"I wonder..." **_he momentarily thought as he started to pull down the shoulder of her kimono. She blushed heavily and tried to move away, afraid of what he was doing. As he moved the sleeve down as far as it would go, he saw the reason she flinch. Why she tried to move away.

Anger bubbling up inside him, he became speechless. As he looked at the nasty bruise formed on her bicep, obvious someone had grabbed her roughly, he was blinded by rage. How could someone have hurt her?! **Who **would hurt her? That's when it dawned on him; the only other man she is around is her husband… "Naruto." He all but snarled, making her flinch once more. "S-s-sasuke-san, p-please calm d-down!" She spoke in a panic, knowing that his discovery can only lead to trouble. "Why? Why should I calm down? Why didn't you stand up for yourself?! Why didn't you kick that loser's ass?!" He yelled in his rage. "You're a shinobi, how are you this **weak**?" That's when he knew he went too far. He didn't notice in his rampage of his own thoughts spoken aloud that he had hurt her.

She watched him the entire time as the anger overtook him. He scared her, from previous experiences, she expect him to lash out at her and attempted to prepare herself. As he went on though, she lost all confidence. _**"He's right, I am weak…" **_When he had finished, all she wanted was to flee, to be alone. She set on to do just that; ripping her arm out of his grip, she lifted up the bottom of her kimono to allow herself more freedom of movement and bolted from the meadow, into the trees like a scared feline. "Hinata!" He yelled after her, jumping into the trees and running in a flash to catch up to her. He had no idea where she was going, but tried to pick up the speed. _**"Fuck, she's fast. Where is she going?"  
**_  
She continued to run as fast as her sore legs would let her, she wasn't entirely she where she was heading, just allowing her legs to take control. Soon, she found herself in a garden. Not just any garden though. It was a few miles away from the Hyuuga estate where she grew up in. It was her late mother's garden, the garden she spent so much time in as a child. She would help her mother plant flowers and fruits for their home; some were even just for show. Hinata loved those times, spending the days with her mother. Never in her life was she happier than she was when she was with her mother, Hyuuga Hotaru.  
Hotaru was a wonderful woman, everyone knew that. She was kind towards everyone she crossed paths with and passionate about everything she did, especially raising her daughters. She was gorgeous as well, with her beautiful blue tinted hair that flowed down to her rear, her lavender eyes and kind, rounded face. There was nothing about that woman that wasn't beautiful or elegant. And Hinata was unknowingly the spitting image of Hotaru. This was why it was so hard for Hyuuga Hiashi to accept his eldest daughter through her childhood. Hotaru was everything to him; his world came crashing down when she had passed away shortly after Hyuuga Hanabi was born. She was sent out on an infiltrating mission that had gone terribly wrong.

Hiashi had resented Hinata. She was exactly like Hotaru in every way, expect one; she was not Hotaru herself. He could not stand to be around Hinata for that reason, it pained him too much to be reminded of his dead wife every day of his life. After Hinata's fight in the chunnin exams against her cousin Neji, he had realized that if she were to pass away as well, he would not be able to live with himself and changed his ways. During those times, Hinata had spent almost every day in her mother's garden, weeping for her mother to just hold her once more and comfort her. The garden was her original source of solitude. It was her ultimate comfort zone. _**"Mother, I need you now more than ever, I need your guidance to get me through this mess my life has become." **_She thought sadly, sobbing as she thought of her mother, of her husband's cruel treatment towards her, and Sasuke's harsh words. She held her knees to her chest tightly as she sat amongst the withered roses her and her mother had planted many years ago. She continued to cry even as she heard footsteps approach; she no longer cared for others to see her weakness. She was in so much pain.

Slowly, he walked further into the garden, on his guard with every step he took. Straight ahead of him in the darkness, he noticed a figure sitting on the ground. As he approached, he heard a woman's crying. Soon enough, he was standing in front of the woman, ready to fight her if need be. "State your business." He spoke sternly, emotionless. She turned her heard over her shoulder, showing the man the tears streaming down her face. Her face that was very familiar. "Hinata-sama?" He questioned, kneeling to get a better look at the woman's face, only to confirm that it was indeed the Hyuuga turned Uzumaki Hinata herself. She looked at him with so much pain in her eyes as tears still streamed down her face.  
His heart broke as she looked at him with those pained lilac eyes of hers. He was then caught off guard as she threw herself into his arms, sobbing harder. All he can do was hold her tight and mutter "Let's go to the manor, Hinata-sama." As he lead her towards the Hyuuga estate, he heard her choke out what he thought was "T-thank y-y-you N-Neji n-nii-s-san."

~~~~ Author's Note ~~~~  
I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I appreciate those who enjoy it! And for those who do not, that is fine as well. I can understand why some would not like this story, but the best thing I can say is I am not changing anything and if you do not like it, then don't read it. This is my first fan fiction story ever, and I was excited to write this whether it's terrible or not. I'm sure everyone can understand that, so please don't take it upon yourselves to be so harsh.  
Again, thanks everyone, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come, although I don't expect this story to be a very long one.


	4. Chapter 4

He continued to hold her by the shoulders as they walked to the Hyuuga compound; she was shaking violently as her sobbing racked her entire body. He was upset that she was such a mess. Not just upset; angry. What is wrong with her, what or who had caused this? "Shh, Hinata-sama… We are almost home." They walked up to the front entrance of their childhood home; the Hyuuga estate. Guards were standing around the entrance, confused looks on their faces as Neji and Hinata entered the main room. Neji slipped off his shoes, moving Hinata into the living room onto the couch resting against the wall in the corner of the room. Sitting her down, he kneeled down and took off her shoes as well, placing them next to his by the front door and returning to where she sat, sitting beside her and holding her once more. He looked at her appearance, her crème orange colored kimono tattered and torn around her feet, a giant slit up that went up to the middle of her upper left thigh. Her hair was too bad, just very tangled. Her face was another thing. Having obviously been crying for some time now, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks and even chin were crusted from the dry tears that fell before and her lips were chapped. He shook his head mentally, holding onto her tighter than before and resting his chin on top of her head as she leaned her head against his chest.

_**"Kami, she's a wreck."**_ He thought as one of the guards peeked their head in sheepishly, concerned for the ex-heiress. Neji nodded his head in the direction of his uncle Hiashi's study sternly, hoping the guard would get the hint. He nodded and slowly walked off towards the study. Neji and Hinata sat quietly, him being glad that her sobs reduced tremendously, but still worried for his dear cousin. He was glad she was comfortable enough with him again to seek comfort in his hug. As kids, they were close. He loved his little Hinata dearly. But when his father died from what he thought was protecting Hinata from being kidnapped, he came to treat her terribly. He didn't see how it was fair that **his** parents died yet she still at least had her father. She was a main branch member, she had anything and everything she could have ever dreamed of, but she never appreciated it to his standards. It should've been his fate to be the heir, not her. He should have had everything she had. But he didn't. And he hated her for it; she didn't deserve any of it. He continued his treatment towards her until the chunnin exams. Naruto had stood up for her, and had proven his point of fate when he had beaten Neji. After that, Hiashi had spoken with him and told him the truth of his father's death.

It opened his eyes, and he changes his ways, realizing it wasn't right what he was doing and that it wasn't his fate to treat her like that. His fate was to protect her and those he loved. So he did. And that is why he was so angry and upset that she was so broken right now. He looked towards the hallway right as his uncle walked in. Hiashi gave Neji an odd look, than looked at Hinata and his face fell for a second before quickly wiping it away into his usual emotionless mask. Neji caught it as well as the hint of concern lingering in his eyes as he walked up to his crying daughter and his nephew who was attempting to comfort her. "Come here, Hina." He spoke softly, opening his arms wide for her to embrace him. She did so almost instantly and her crying became harder. He stroked his daughter's long hair and held her tightly. "What is wrong, my child?" He asked. "F-Father, I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" She cried harder, desperately clinging to her father's figure. "What for, Hina?" He pressed on. "F-f-for being s-so weak a-and a f-failure!"

"Hinata-hime, where do you get that idea?" Neji jumped in. She let one arm go of her father and turned slightly to face Neji, reaching out for his hand. He did not hesitant to return her hold. "I-I'm in s-such a m-mess…" She muttered, more to herself than anyone else. The men looked at each other for a moment, confused. "What do you mean, Hina?" Her father asked. She sighed lightly, thinking of her current options. She could open up to her family about what has been going on for a few years now and what her situation is right now. Or she can continue to hold it all inside. She knew if she kept her problems to herself though, that the Hyuuga men would found out on their own. They would prod at everything, especially after tonight and she already knew that within the last year that they have become to pick up on her home life. So she seemed to have no choice but to tell them. "I-I-" She wasn't sure how to state it, really. How do you tell your closest family that your husband abuses you and you are falling in love with another man? She assumed it would have to be slowly. "N-Naruto… He- I mean I-"_**How do I do this?" **_She thought, inwardly frustrated with herself.

The men stood there silently, waiting for Hinata to spit it out already. Both of them narrowed their eyes at the mention of Naruto. They knew he was no good for their heiress. "It's alright, Hinata. Just spit it out." Hiashi spoke. She still avoided any eye contact as she blurted out, "N-Naruto… He's not t-the man I f-fell in love w-with… He… H-h-hurts me, c-constantly…" It took a minute for her words to sink in, all three Hyuugas standing there in silence. Right as she looked up to her father, she saw anger in his eyes. Uncontrollable anger. His grip tighter on her once more, right as Neji suddenly ripped his hand out of her grasp, she turned to look at him; stunned by the sudden animosity in his actions. He was heading for the main door, his fist clenched tight and no doubt his Byakugan activated. "N-Neji-nii-san! W-wait, p-please!" She pleaded, breaking out of her father's hold on her and running towards Neji. "P-please don't d-do anything r-rash… H-he'll punish you t-too! I c-can deal w-with h-him hurting m-me, but not my f-family." She hugged him from behind as he halted once more; he turned around and looked at her.

She was too kind, and as much as he loved her and wanted to listen to her, all he could think in his rage was _**"That fucking prick will pay! I'm supposed to protect her, yet this has gone by under my nose. For how long?! It ends **_**today**." Pushing her lightly away from him, he spoke. "I am sorry, Hinata-hime. But this is something I must do." He kissed her on the forehead and turned to leaving. Hinata glanced at her father hoping he would stop Neji, but he didn't he just stood there, deep in thought, staring at his daughter. "Father, p-please don't let h-him do this!" She pleaded softly, throwing her hands on top his folded arms, hoping he would come back to reality and warn Neji of the mistake he was about to make. As Neji opened the door to leave, a figure stood there. It looked as if the intruder was about to knock on the door; Neji stopped in his tracks, glaring at the man in front of him. "What do you want, traitor?" He snapped. Hinata's face softened slightly before she remembered the cruel things he said. _**"We all do stupid things when we're angry though." **_She thought to herself, mentally forgiving him. Walking forward, she stood in front of him. "A-ano, w-why are you here, Sasuke-san?" She asked; glad to have a change in subject. "I followed you here." He stated bluntly.

The other two men, now suddenly intrigued, watched the interaction silently. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," He said looking, shameful at the other two men, his ego deflating slightly as he added "And to apologize." Hinata smiled slightly, moving to hug the man. "I f-forgive you, S-sasuke-san." He hugged her back awkwardly, not expecting her to suddenly touch him. He could feel some of her curves, and was interested in what else she could have been hiding. Remembering where he was and the situation, he slowly let go of her; Kami knew he didn't want to. "I suppose I should go." He muttered, turning to leaving. As he took a step forward, Hiashi spoke up. "Why don't you stay Uchiha-san." It was more of a demand than a question. _**"Shit…" **_was all Sasuke could think, walking inside behind the Hyuuga girl.

~~~~ Author's Notes ~~~~  
To everyone who are looking forward to the new chapters, I hope you enjoy! To those of you who think it's trash, like I said dont read it. This is fanfiction guys. It's not the end of the world. Please, understand that this is a made up story.

Hinatafan: I was going to write it as Sasuke getting there first, but it seemed to bring in more positive characters on Hinata's end, who else but family? And thank you, Hotaru wasn't too bad to write. And I know, I'm pretty sure she wasn't even a shinobi, was I wanted to make it a little bit different.

Mac2: I will admit, it is kind of hard to write this, though it's a simple plot. You're right, it is harder to write non-graphic. It's a bit difficult to try and right emotions off in the right way. And yea, I don't seem to notice any of the mistakes until I've already read it twice and publish it. Honestly, I don't get how I miss it lol I will try to fix it though

To everyone else, thanks for reading and everything! I'm glad some people like it (:


	5. Chapter 5

As he walked slowly behind Hinata, all he could think about was why the head Hyuuga had invited him to stay. _**"What is he thinking?" **_Hiashi lead the three young adults through a corridor which lead into an elegant looking dining room. There was a cabinet of fine China dining plates and bowls, a beautiful white cloth that covered the majority of the redwood table in the middle of the room, matching redwood chairs and plates already set down on the table. "Ayaka, bring out dinner." Hiashi called to the kitchen, where a few servants were cleaning and finishing preparing the meal their clan leader had requested. Neji made a gesture for Sasuke to sit down at the table as he pulled out a chair for Hinata, then took a seat across the table from her. Sasuke sat next to Hinata as Hiashi sat across from him. He followed her lead as he let his hands rest in his lap like her. Ayaka and a few other servants brought out many plates of food containing white rice, grilled fish, steamed vegetables, and cinnamon rolls for desert? _**"That's odd… That isn't a traditional desert." **_Sasuke thought to himself as he looked to Hinata in question, the look quickly dropping from his face as he saw the delight in her eyes as she stared at the sweet food. _**"Guess that answers my question." **_He thought as a small smirk crossed his lips. Neji watched Sasuke, eyes on him like a hawk watching its prey. Hiashi looked at the three young adults sitting at his table, apprehension deep in his white eyes. "Let's eat." Hiashi spoke as he slowly and carefully put food on his plate along with everyone else. The food was delicious, he had to admit. Of course though, Hiashi would not have a cook in his home who did not know how to make exquisite food. That would just be embarrassing and dishonorable. He was the head of the clan, he and his family deserve nothing but the best.

As they all finished their dinner, they moved onto the desert, which everyone at the table could see Hinata's excitement at the sweet treats. He knew his daughter well, she was okay with sweets every now and again, but cinnamon rolls were her favorite. The only sweets she would scarf down like a starved animal. It was also her mother's favorite. They finished their desert and sat there in silence, before Hiashi spoke up. "There's something I must tell you two." He looked at his daughter and the Uchiha as he spoke; Neji also eyeing Hiashi, his curiosity peaked. "Long ago, before the two of you were born, there was an agreement between myself and Fugaku-san." He paused, taking in everyone's expressions. Neji's was curious, Hinata's was confused and Sasuke's was shocked. He smiled slightly. "Fugaku-san and I, along with our wives, made an agreement that our first born were to unite in marriage to bring the clans together, maybe even bring about an interesting mix of the Sharingan and Byakugan as a result. As Itachi grew older though, his loyalties were in question by his clan, so the agreement changed. We agreed on my first born and their second born to wed. Then the massacre happened. Technically speaking, the agreement is still intact, but Hinata is married to that pathetic man." Hiashi let his words sink in to the three young adults. None of them ever knew about this, so they all sat in an eerie silence, minds on overdrive. "You two are the ones supposed to be married." Neji commented off-handily. Hinata and Sasuke slowly turned to look at each other in confusion, then back to her father.

"So, where do we go from here? Obviously it's too late for that to work. Naruto has a strong grasp on Hinata and her life." Sasuke retorted, somehow pleased knowing Hinata is supposed to be by his side, but irritated by the situation. _**"Why am I just being told about this now?"**_ both Hinata and Sasuke thought. "I n-need to get away f-from Naruto…" Hinata whispered, more to herself than anyone. "We'll talk more of this in the morning." Hiashi replied. "You and Sasuke may stay here tonight, if Naruto happens to ask you where you were, tell him I requested you in my presence this evening. Tell him it was a last minute decision. And as for sleeping arrangements, since I am having all the guest rooms redecorated, you two may share Hinata's old room. Goodnight." He stated, giving Hinata a kiss on the forehead before retiring to his bedroom. Neji gave Hinata a hug, and did as Hiashi. Hinata and Sasuke sat there for a few minutes, staring off into space. A few more minutes passed before Hinata finally stood up silently. She put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder as she said "C-come with me S-sasuke-san. I'll s-show you to m-my bedroom." He grabbed her hand lightly as he stood up. Entangling his fingers with hers, he followed her down a few corridors leading out into the opposite direction of where they entered from. A few minutes later, they stood in front of a lone door, seeming to be farther away from all the other rooms. "Why is this door the only one down this specific corridor?" He questioned. She turned to look at him as she responded quietly, "I a-always loved m-my solitude." She grinned slightly in his direction, opening the door quickly and encouraging him to go in first. Kami, he adored her smile.

Her room was quite spacious, a king sized bed sitting in the corner of the room with an oak wood night stand to one side as the other was against the wall, a small oak wood dresser by the far end where a covered window was. There were two other doors in the room, one he assumed lead to a closet and the other most likely a private bathroom. The room was a crème white color, she had a few other miscellaneous objects in the room, and one standing out to him was a huge book case full of books. He walked up to it as Hinata shut the door slowly, as to not make any noise. _**"Not like anyone could hear it from here." **_He thought blandly. "I see you like to read, huh?" He asked. She nodded, returning to stand beside him, wanting to feel just one more physical transaction between them. He gazed at her, mainly into her eyes, and could see a slight fire burning in them. _**"Is that… desire?" **_He questioned himself, moving closer to her. Her eyes widened a small bit, as she backed away. "I-I think I'm g-going to take a b-bath." She declared, turning around to head to one of the doors, shutting it behind her as she walked in. He sighed softly, deciding maybe he could snoop around her bedroom a little. Walking up to the night stand, he opened the few drawers it had. It didn't really have a lot of objects in it; a comb, some pictures of her and her team, a few hair ties and bobby pins. Nothing really stood out. Next, he went to the dresser and looked through them, finding big shirts and baggy pants, some shorts and thongs? How odd. _**"That's sexy."**_ Bored, he moved to the bed, plopping down on the fluffy comforter. He threw his forearm over his right eye, his other arm resting on his abdomen. He thought of how odd all this was. _**"Why bring this up now? Do they know of Hinata's situation? What is the goal of all this?"**_ He pondered to himself, stupefied of the occurrences of this night. He looked towards the clock resting on the wall, it was almost midnight. Tired, he started to close his eyes.

About ten minutes later, Hinata walked out of the bathroom timidly; hair soaked, skin wet and shining in the light, with only a towel covering her naked body. She had previously forgotten to grab clean clothes for herself before going to take her bath. She saw Sasuke laying on the bed and tried her best to move silently, as to not wake him and embarrass herself. She reached the dresser and opened it slowly, only for it to get stuck. She pulled the drawer, hoping to hurry along before she makes too much noise. As she gave a final tug, it finally came undone, but with the force of her pulling, she was forced to the floor with a loud thud. Waking suddenly to the loud noise, Sasuke jumped up, body ready for combat. As he looked down, his arms jumped down to his sides, a flabbergasted look on his face. There, sprawled out on the floor in front of him, was the fully naked Hinata, a towel lying on either side of her. Forgetting himself, he studied all her lovely features. Her smooth, toned legs, her thin waist and wide hips, her chest that seemed to rival Tsunade's, medium sized, pink pedaled nipples and all the bruises scattered around her beautiful milky white skin. She stared up at him, mortified that she was completely naked in front of him, yet that's not what scared her the most. She was terrified of how comfortable she felt with it. How his eyes, observing every inch of her exposed body, didn't petrify her. It actually… excited her. It was feeling she's never felt before. She's felt excitement before, but never like this. This was a new type of excitement, as she felt her core warm up, in between her legs getting moist and throbbing slightly. She looked up at him shyly, "S-Sasuke-san?" And that's when he lost every ounce of control he could possibly have in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Still sprawled out on the floor, resting on her elbows, she continued to stare at Sasuke, confused of his facial expression. He also continued to stare, but not at her eyes. He looked at everything, but her eyes. "S-Sasuke-san? A-are you alright?" She whispered to him, looking up at him innocently. "Put your clothes on. Before I end up doing something we'll both regret." He muttered in response. Turning away from her, he missed the hurt look on her face as she wrapped the towel around herself once more and stood back up. Approaching him, she put her hand on his shoulder. "I-I-I never said I'd r-regret anything." She commented quietly, head lowered as she stared at her feet. She was embarrassed to being so bold, but she honestly craved him and his touch now more than ever. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't fight this feeling anymore. Mustering up all her courage, she slowly turned Sasuke around and stared back up at him, seeing the burning lust in his eyes. Slowly, he moved his arms down towards her waist, feeling every curve of her body as he did so. She reached up to his face, gently caressing his cheek as she looked into his coal eyes once more. They stood staring in each other's eyes for a few more moments that seemed to last an eternity before Sasuke lost his self-control, eyes flashing red he grabbed her waist a little rougher and picked her up, launching her unto his hips as she flailed her arms around his neck for a second, not expecting his sudden actions.

As soon as her arms and legs were securely wrapped around his hips and neck, he found her face easily in his haze of lust, crashing his lips into hers. She gasped slightly, causing him to smirk and shove his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every inch. This all together was something new to her; she had no idea how to react. Sure, she's been kissed on the lips before, touched in all her private areas, touched all over, but it never felt this _good._ Going on her body's wants, she grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck, pulling his face closer to hers. She pushed her body as close as she could to his, putting more weight on him than he expected he fell backwards onto the bed. "Ow." He grunted as their heads had bounced off one another from the force of falling. She giggled slightly, but stopped suddenly when she felt a bulge hit her inner thigh. Sasuke stared up at her with no shame in his gaze, waiting for her to react. If she rejected him, he would call it fair and leave it be, give her the bed and sleep elsewhere. If she accepted his advances, dear Kami, the things he will do to her. Hinata continued to straddle him; her hair sprawled out above his face, her head lowered to where he couldn't see her expression. She contemplated her choices. She could deny him and go to bed, eventually having to return to her life back with Naruto, not knowing anyone who could help her. Or she could go along with this outstanding experience. She actually felt _wanted_ with Sasuke, something she never felt with Naruto. She felt welcomed and attractive. Like Sasuke valued her attention and presence.

That's what made her decision easy. She knew that morally and in the aspects of marriage, this was entirely wrong. She also knew what Naruto would do to her if he ever found out. But she didn't care; she would rather feel loved then imprisoned. She turned her head up towards his, and met Sasuke's patient gaze. Leaning down slowly and carefully, she gave him a kiss on the lips before returning to her previous position. Sasuke caught the slight guilt in her eyes, and sighed inwardly. "I can understand if you don't want to, Hinata. Say no now and we can go to bed." Sasuke spoke, trying his best to calm down. His member was still fully erect and throbbing for the woman atop of him. "A-ano, I-I won't l-lie. I d-do want you, S-Sasuke, but w-what am I g-going to do w-when I have t-to go back to N-Naruto?" She responded, not meeting his eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a second before he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't worry about that loser. I will get you away from him." He declared sincerely, pulling her down to claim her lips once more. She tasted of icing and cinnamon. Somehow, it was refreshing to him as he indulged his tongue once more into her mouth. She grabbed onto his shoulders lightly, deciding that she would follow his lead and throw her tongue in his mouth, earning them both a battle of tongues. She found it even more exciting as she continued to feel his bulge, and slightly moved against it, hearing a moan escape from him. She stopped and looked at him in concern. "D-Did I hurt y-you?" She whispered to him. He lifted his hips up to grip in between her legs as he smirked and shook his head. She blushed and gasped heavily, gaining another hip movement from Sasuke.

He noticed this entire time that she still managed to keep the towel around her body; he moved her to the side and stood as he quickly undressed himself. He didn't think she could turn any redder, her legs off to either side of her; she clutched the towel with one hand as the other rested against the mattress between her legs, looking down with the brightest blush upon her face. _**"Kami, she's perfect."**_ He thought, reaching out to grab the towel from her, giving her a look as if making sure she didn't mind. She nodded her head shyly. Sasuke ripped the towel off and again stared at her luscious body. He gently pushed her down on the bed so that her back was to the mattress as he moved in between her legs. Again, he looked at her for her consent, in which she again approved, he slowly took the head of his member and rubbed it against her opening, rubbing lightly against her clitoris, earning a moan from her. It drove him insane, he just wanted to bury himself inside her and feel her warmth over and over again like there was no tomorrow. But he knew it was best to take it slow, prepare her body for what's to come. Plus, he himself was enjoying it as well. He continued to rub up and down, switching to his finger to play with her clit, slowly toying with her opening by slightly probing it with one of his fingers. She was too dry for intercourse though. So, he lowered his body down on the bed, making it to where his head was between her legs. She lifted her upper body slightly to look him in the eyes, wondering what he was doing. Before she could open speak, his tongue dived into her, licking at her folds, her opening and her clit. She threw her head back in bliss; Kami, this felt _amazing_ to her. He continued to lick her opening, throwing his tongue inside her and lapping the juices oozing out of her. Even her cum tasted sweet. He licked his way back up to her clit, where he sucked and bit her lightly, her gasping increasing with every move he made. As he licked and sucked, he brought up his hand, where he inserted a finger inside her. Stroking her inner walls and thrusting slowly, he started to pick up the speed when her lower body started to pulse upwards to his hand and mouth.

Soon, he inserted a second finger, earning a sharp gasp from her. Sucking harshly on her clit, he fingered her roughly; her moans long ago turned into short, heavy, rasped-out breaths. Her hips never ceased to thrust into his grasps, even as she climaxed and moaned out loudly. It turned him on more than anything. He kissed her lightly on her clit before moving his member between her legs once more, entering in her slowly, he stopped half way in as she tense up, groaning in pain. "Relax." He said calmly, kissing her neck heavily. She did as she was told, turning her head a little to give him more access to her neck. He removed his member from inside her before trying again, this time going in fully. She hissed slightly, not used to this pain. "Give it some time, the pain will go away." He muttered as if reading her thoughts. She nodded and stared up at him, giving him a small smile. He smirked in return, and leaned his head down once more to kiss her on the lips. This time, it was different. Before, his kisses were hurried and full of lust. The kisses she was receiving now were slow and full of emotion. Something she couldn't name. Regardless, she returned the kisses with her own emotion hidden behind them. He slowly continued to thrust inside her and turned his lips to her right breast, licking and sucking roughly on her nipple as his hand groped her other mound of flesh. Her breathing again turned shallow, enjoying every movement he made. He started to pick up the pace, slowly but surely. "S-S-S-Sasuke!" She moaned out loudly, reaching out to grab his back for support, her legs squirming about. He lost all of his self-control then, and thrusted in and out of her like there were no tomorrow; her moans growing louder and less coherent. They both began to feel a tightening inside their abdomens, realizing that that were about to reach climax, he got rougher. He went in as deep and hard as he could inside of her, gripping her hips tightly as she began to move along with him, trying to meet his speed to gain more pleasure as she could. She squealed loudly as he groaned, feeling her warm, sticky cum surround him. He thrusted a few more times before he too came, feeling his seed pulse out of him and into her. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily; she reached her hand up and stroked his sweat soaked hair as he caressed her ribs. He kissed the space between her huge breasts as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. He looked up into her milky lilac eyes as she stared down into his coal eyes. There was a certain sparkle in both of their eyes that neither of them could name. He gave her a small smile as she returned it; he moved his head to rest upon her breasts, closing his eyes slowly. "I-I… Love y-y-you, Sasuke." She muttered softly as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, his grip tightening on her as he smiled once more, also drifting slowly drifting off into sleep. "I love you too, Hinata."


	7. Chapter 7

~~~ Author's Note: Hey all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, got kind of lazy to be honest. This chapter is a littler shorter than the others, but hopefully the rest will be longer. Hope you all enjoy! ~~~

Hyuuga Hanabi walked down the corridors of the Hyuuga estate, a little spring in her step. Her sister was home today, she was excited. It had been a few years since they had last seen each other. Hanabi had just returned from a month long mission, returning in success was another plus. She had stopped into her father's study as she got home around 7am, hearing the news of her sister being in her room. As she stopped to see Neji, he had explained how they found Hinata and why she was there. She became angry, swearing she would beat Hinata's husband to a pulp. As she approached her sister's room, she almost pounced in joy. She loved her older sister dearly; she couldn't wait to tell her about her mission, and how many thugs ass' she kicked during. "Oooooh, nee-chan!" She practically sung as she opened the door, only to meet the sight of a naked man lying atop of her equally naked, sleeping older sister. Mortified, she slammed the door shut and ran to her own room. She was thoroughly embarrassed to say the least. All this time, she thought she knew her sister. She never expected her to sleep with another man. Well, she never expected her to sleep with a man, but once she got married that was something that couldn't be avoided. Being a married woman and sleeping with a dark haired male that obviously was not her husband? What was wrong with? Suddenly confused, she set off in search of her father. He had to know something, there was no way he would let some random man into his household, let alone his eldest daughter's room! Soon, she reached her father's study once more, barging in with no grace at all. Hiashi slow raised his head to his youngest daughter, eyebrows heightened in curiosity. "May I help you, Hanabi?" He questioned, eyeing the small girl. "Who is he?!" She blurted out, not even attempting to act civil. A habit of hers, she tended to be very rash when it involved her family. "Ah, so you've met Sasuke?" He commented, lowering his head back to the paperwork on his desk. "Met him? I met the sight of his naked ass on my sister!" She all but screamed to her father, causing Hiashi to briefly pause and sternly look her in the eyes to make her lower her voice. She lowered her head slightly at her father's tone, choosing to take a seat in front of him. Hiashi sighed slightly, knowing this probably wouldn't go over well with Hanabi, and he told her everything he had told the three young adults the night before.

Sasuke and Hinata both awoke to the sound of a door slamming. Hinata had jumped up in her spot, making Sasuke wince in response. "Who was that?" Sasuke grunted out, annoyed at having to be awake so early in the morning. Moving to get up, he stared at Hinata once more, admiring her bareness. Hinata looked back at him, blushing slightly, remembering that she was fully naked. "A-ano, I d-don't know. W-we should g-get dressed, t-though." She responded, bashfully trying to cover herself, earning her a rather amused smirk from the man, who reached his arms around her torso. "Are you that shy?" He questioned, raising himself up and turning her to have her sit in his lap. Blushing furiously, she nodded quickly, throwing her reddened face into his collar bone. He enjoyed the odd hug for a few more moments before nudging her to get up, then moving to put on his clothes, her following his lead. "I-I'm sure o-one of the m-maids made breakfast, if y-you're hungry." She said softly, grabbing a clean lilac kimono from the dresser and putting it on. "Starved." He commented lightly, glancing at her dressing every so often. He waited patiently for her to be finished before they headed out to the kitchen where they found Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi sitting down eating. They sat next to each other, on the other side of Neji and Hanabi as Hiashi sat at the head of the table, reading a scroll to himself silently. "Welcome b-back, Hanabi. H-how was your m-mission?" Hinata asked as she grabbed a plate of food. "It was successful." Her younger sister responded shortly, avoiding eye contact. Everyone at the table was able to tell the slight tension coming off of Hanabi.

"So, how long are you going to let Naruto beat you?" Hanabi spat out in anger. "Hanabi!" Neji exclaimed loudly. "What? Just asking what's all on our minds, aren't I?" She retorted, returning Neji's deathly glare. "I'd think you would approach the situation a bit more delicately, seeing as it's your _sister_ you're being a bitch to." He scoffed. "Enough." Hiashi commanded, putting his scroll down silently. "Hanabi, apologize." He said sternly, giving her a pointed look. She scoffed at him, "Why should I? She lets this happen to her! She could fight back!" She yelled, throwing her balled fists at the table, glaring angrily at Hinata, who had her head down, fighting back the unshed tears lingering in her eyes. Sasuke had noticed before. "Shut your mouth brat, before I shut it for you." He glared harder at her, eyes turning red, making her wince for a second. "Whatever. I'll be in my room." Hanabi shrugged, stalking off towards the corridors. Sasuke glanced back at Hinata, putting a hand on her leg to try to comfort her, only for her to flinch away. "Hinata, we must talk about what we're going to do about your husband." Hiashi spoke once more, mentally reminding himself to punish his younger daughter later. Hinata froze in place before lifting her gaze up to her father's. Neji and Sasuke stared as well, curious. Knowing he's gained everyone's attention, Hiashi continued. "For now, we will have to lead him on. He can't know that she has told her family. He may hurt her worse than before if he knows that others know. He could lose his social standing. As Hokage, that would not end well for his reputation." He explained.

"So, we ignore it, is what you're saying?" Sasuke drew out slowly, becoming more irritated by the minute. "I did not say ignore. I said lead on. Give him false pretense of the situation so Hinata does not get servilely hurt in the process." Hiashi responded, staring blankly at Sasuke. "In the meantime, Sasuke, you will need to keep a close eye on him. Study his habits; gain any information that could be used against him." Sasuke nodded slowly in response. "In the long run, this could end very badly, Hiashi-sama. What if Naruto turns on Hinata quicker than we can form a plan?" Neji butted in as Hiashi got up from the table, preparing to excuse himself. "I already have a plan, Neji. Just follow what I have already said. Soon, everything will fall together." Hiashi finished, leaving the room right after. Neji sighed in frustration, turning his gaze to his distraught cousin in concern. "Hinata, are you alright?" He asked softly. She nodded slightly, getting up to leave. She stopped at the corridor, turning her bowed head in the two men's direction for a second, "I-I suppose I s-should return t-to N-Naruto…" and with that she was gone. Neji looked at Sasuke, who met his glance. "Keep her safe, Uchiha. You're the only one who can get close to Naruto without him becoming suspicious." Neji stood and left as well, worried for his sweet cousin. Sasuke left soon. He knew it was going to be hard for him to be around the Hokage and Hinata. Naruto, because he wanted to kill him and bury him 6 feet under by this point and Hinata because all he wanted was to touch her, to comfort her and to love her. He knew he couldn't though, not openly, not yet. _**"Soon, though."**_ He thought to himself, making his way to the Hokage tower before Hinata got there.


	8. Chapter 8

~~WARNING: The following contains sexual content for mature audiences only! On that note, I bring my lovely fans another chapter (: I hope you all enjoy!~~

Sasuke made it to the Hokage tower quick, hoping to get there before Hinata got home. He made his way up to Naruto's office, knocking lightly as he stood in front of the door. "Come in." He heard someone say and walk in to see Naruto sitting at the desk with loads of paperwork in front of him. Naruto looked up darkly, only to quickly change his look as he saw who it was. Sasuke saw that he hid behind his mask well as Naruto jumped up happily to greet him. "Sasuke! What brings you here?" Naruto asked rather loudly, making Sasuke deadpan openly. It's like he never changed, but Sasuke knew better than to believe that. "I came to see what you're up to. It's been awhile." Sasuke responded in a bored tone. Naruto reached behind his hair to scratch his head thoughtfully. "Oh, you know. Just working my ass off; being Hokage." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke inwardly scoffed. "Fun. Want to go out and eat somewhere? You can bring your wife if you want. What was her name again, Hiyate?" Sasuke said out of the blue, trying to improvise, really. Naruto's face darkened for a second before whipping it clear off his face and grinning once more. "Hinata. And sure, that sounds like fun! But she hasn't been feeling well lately. I should let her rest. Why don't we invite Sakura? She'd love to spend time with you! Yea, let's get Team 7 together for a night!" Naruto responded happily, going to walk out the door. "Sure." Sasuke said, following him. _**"Bastard."**_ Sasuke thought to himself as they made their way through the village, stopping at Sakura's new apartment. "I'll go get her." Naruto said happily, jumping up to the ledge of her back porch. Sasuke thought it to be odd that she didn't seem to mind Naruto knocking on her bedroom door from the balcony, seeing as she was only wearing a towel when she opened the sliding door. "Hey Naruto." She all but purred at the sight of him, but immediately stopped when she saw Naruto's look, which Sasuke couldn't see. "Hey Sakura! Wanna go eat some food with Sasuke and I?" He asked in his usual happy-go-lucky tone, smiling brightly at her. She nodded dumbly as she said, "Yea, just let me get dressed and I'll be right out." She walked back into her room, closing the door and blinds behind her. "Fuck." She said to herself as she dressed quickly, brushed her now back length pink hair, throwing on some shoes then heading out the front door. "Hi Sasuke!" She yelled, running to hug him. Her hug wasn't the same though, he noticed. It was forced on her end for once. _**"How peculiar." **_ Sasuke thought to himself, noticing that it was Sakura who ended the hug just as quickly as she gave it. He started to walk forward, the other two following him.

"So, where should we go?" Naruto asked his old teammates as they all continued to walk. "How about Ichiraku!" Naruto chimed up, mouth watering at the thought of the "delicious" ramen. "No." The other two said in union, in which Naruto's mood deflated as he pouted childishly, earning an annoyed look from Sasuke, as Sakura gave him a very odd look. It was like a mix between fondness and humor. _**"You're a lot better at this than I thought, Naruto. But something is up; Sakura has never acted this way towards him." **_Sasuke thought, annoyed once more. Maybe this was what Hiashi wanted him to find. Maybe Hiashi knew this whole time that there was something between Sakura and Naruto. "How about Yakiniku Q?" Sakura stated more than asked. "Hn." Sasuke replied, walking to said restaurant. It became quiet between the trio, Sakura and Naruto walked side by side closely as Sasuke walked behind them, observing their interactions. As they reached the restaurant, they had taken a booth in a back corner, where there was more room on one side of the booth than the other. Sakura and Naruto sat next to each other as Sasuke sat across from them silently. After a few minutes, they had ordered some salted beef tongue for dinner. As they were cooking their food on the grill in the middle of the table, Sakura decided to break the tension. "So how have you been Sasuke-kun? We haven't seen each other in a while, huh?" She asked, smiling bright at Sasuke, in which he noticed a dark look in Naruto's eyes. "Fine." Sasuke replied shortly, already bored of her presence. Though he did find it interesting how she didn't cling to him and his every word like before. He wasn't used to it, but still he wasn't complaining either. "Hmm." She hummed thoughtfully. "Oh! Naruto, I almost forgot. I have that scroll… The one with… uh, the report of my last assignment at my apartment. If you would like to come over after this, we could debrief it there." She spoke quickly and nervously, having Sasuke's hard glare on her the whole time. His gaze turned to Naruto, noticing the dark look in his eyes turn animalistic and possessive as he looked back at Sasuke for a split second, then looked back at Sakura and nodded stupidly saying, "Yea, that sounds good to me Sakura-chan!" Sasuke was sure he saw that look right. Naruto's eyes had change from blue to red and back again in one split second. He thought it to be odd, but left it at that. "I have a gift I would like to give you Naruto. But it seems you'll be _preoccupied _for a while." Sasuke spat out dryly, neither of the two missing his blunt tone. "Oh, you can just drop it off at my house. I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind grabbing it for me." Naruto said in a bored tone that Sasuke caught instantly.

"Hn." He retorted. Soon they had paid and went their separate ways. Or so they thought. Sasuke had followed them back to Sakura's apartment; somehow the other two didn't seem to notice. _**"Pathetic."**_ Sasuke thought. What kind of shinobi wouldn't notice that they were being trailed? As Naruto and Sakura walked inside, Sasuke found a way to peek through her blinds. Instantly, they're bodies hit the bed in a flurry of motion. He could hear their muffled talking. Something along the lines of "that was close." And the despicable dirty talk they spoke to each other in their moment of lust. He had heard and seen enough to know that Naruto would not be returning to Hinata anytime soon, which meant he could. Jumping quickly from roof to roof, he reached the other side of the village in no time, right to Naruto's door step. He knocked gently, awaiting a response. A few seconds passed before Hinata stood before him in a mid-thigh length night gown. "Fuck, you're hot." He said absent mindedly, as he pushed her back into the house, his lips crashing down hard onto hers as he grabbed her body closer to his, using his foot to shut the door behind him. His hands roamed down to her behind where he groped firmly and lifted her up to his hips as she returned the heated kiss of his. She broke away for a second. "S-S-Sasuke w-what are y-you doing h-here?" She questioned in confusion, to which his response was to once again crash his lips down on hers, like her lips were his oxygen and if he split away from them for too long, he would suffocate. "Naruto isn't coming here tonight. Where's the bedroom?" He replied quickly. She pointed to a door down the hallway, he did not hesitate to rush to the door, once again opening and closing it in a rush. He threw his back to the futon laying there on the ground, kissing her feverishly. Hinata would not lie, she was highly enjoying this. Even more so when she felt his member brush against her thigh. She was unsure, though. She had never had sex where she was on top. What was she supposed to do?

"A-ano, S-Sasuke? C-can I b-be under y-you?" She asked shyly, blushing and bowing her head. "No. It's your turn." He said in a husky tone, it drove her crazy. For once, she wanted to be brave, she wanted to surprise someone, show them she has some tricks up her sleeves. Even if it was something as trivial as sex. As he had already removed his clothes, he went to take hers off as well. But she stopped him. Instead, she took off her own clothes, in a very slow and sensual manner, which made him want to enter her this very second and fuck her brains out. He went to reach for her hips to guide her onto his member, but she stopped him. Instead, she leaned down, moving her body backwards as she trailed slow and hot kisses down from his collar bone to his hip. He groaned all the while, watching her silently as she reached closer to his penis. Kami, his body was on fire from her touches and advances. As she kissed down his pubic hair and his member, she reached the head. Now, she wasn't sure what to do, so she improvised. She tested her tongue, licking gently at the tip, which earned her a sharp gasp from Sasuke. Smiling slightly, she continued to lick, which soon turned into sucking, wrapping her hand around his penis to jerk back and forth. She started putting his member further and further into her mouth, Sasuke's breathing hitched not too long before was short and raspy, even more so when she picked up the pace. She was _really _enjoying this; she was becoming wet between her legs again. As she continued, she felt him tense up and a few seconds after, her mouth was filled with a bitter sweet taste. She panicked and swallowed the liquid, to which Sasuke looked down and smiled at her. "I think I'm gonna like this side of you as well." He said, pulling her up to kiss her. She returned it with just as much passion as he. He grabbed her by the hips and suddenly thrust-ed inside of her, to which she gasped in pain. He took it slow again, letting her get used to this new position. After a few minutes, he picked up the pace; her hips grinding to his just as quickly. They both moaned loudly, his grip on her hips firm as she rode him like a stallion. Soon, they both came, her squeaking then let her upper body drop down to his with no grace. They were both exhausted, but satisfied. "Kami, I fucking love you." Sasuke drew out as best as he could while trying to catch his breath. She looked up into his eyes; a sparkle in them he noticed was reserved for him and only him. "I-I love you t-too, Sasuke."

They lay there together, holding each other for a few hours, until Sasuke thought he should leave before Naruto decided to come back and Hinata went to clean herself up. Quietly in the darkness of her home, a shadow lurked. A shadow that sees everything.


	9. Chapter 9

~~ Hey look, I updated three chapters in two days. Go me! Hope you all enjoy! 3 ~~

About a month had passed since Hinata had been with her family. Surprisingly, there were no incidents with Naruto. Mainly because he was never home. He was either off at the Hokage office taking care of business or somewhere else. Hinata never knew where he went off to, but she could honestly say she didn't care. She was enjoying her time alone without her psychotic _husband_ breathing down here neck over her every little move. His attention wasn't on her, and she was relieved. She would often have the servants leave to their own families while she would have Sasuke over. She enjoyed his company far more than anyone else's. She felt so comfortable that she even stopped stuttering as much around him. And it wasn't just the sex they had that made their time enjoyable. It was the cuddling, the long talks of life and its mysteries, the silly little inside jokes they shared. She was love-struck; she had never felt this before, never so deeply. She had learned a lot about Sasuke she had never know. He told her of his childhood, the deep pain and depression he went through when he lost his family, the strong hatred he had for Itachi and the surprising way it ended between them, his brothers hopes for his life, his own dreams for his life. She felt she could confidently say she knew her dear Sasuke like the back of her own hand, and vice versa. Sasuke still played his role of being Naruto's friend, watching his every move without him knowing. Granted, he hated every minute of it, but so far the plan was working well. Maybe Hiashi was onto something, he originally seemed to know something no one else did and for the moment it was working to their advantage. It was nice for both Hinata and Sasuke. Today though, they both were summoned to the Hokage tower. To say Hinata was nervous was an understatement. But they both knew Naruto wouldn't do anything, he would never do anything in public that could ruin his reputation. Still, they were both unnerved. "What do you think he wants?" Sasuke questioned Hinata as they sat in her back yard. Sasuke had his back to a tree as Hinata sat beside him, leaning on him gently. "I-I'm not sure. I guess we will h-have to wait and see." She responded, fiddling absent-mindedly with the petals of a purple flower Sasuke had picked her not too long ago. "Hn. I should go home and change. I'll see you later." Sasuke said as he got up, Hinata following his movements. He pulled her into a hug, leaning down to claim her lips. "I love you." She said as he left, watching as he smirked and mouthed the words back to her. She smiled happily as she went inside to change as well.

A few hours later, they arrived a few minutes apart at the Hokage tower, Hinata knocking gently on the door. "Come in." They heard Naruto say neutrally. Hinata walked in first followed by Sasuke, who both stood in front of his desk and bowed slightly. Naruto eyed Hinata carefully for a moment before putting on his happy face and speaking. "I'm sending you two on a C-rank mission." He spoke happily, all of them knowing it was a façade. "It seems Suna has had an issue with some unknown thugs. So far, the worst they've done is robbing shops and homes, but Gaara is too busy with construction of a new Ninja academy, missions and preparations of embassy in the Land of Iron that he has very few shinobi to deal with it. I want you two to guard and help rebuild shops and investigate and suppress these thugs. I think the Sharingan and Byakugan along with both of your mind sets would coincide well with each other on this. You leave in one hour so go home and prepare." They both nodded in response, turning to leave. "Hinata, can I have a word alone with you?" Naruto said in a bubbly tone, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. She stopped in her tracks; Sasuke continued to walk to the door. It took every ounce in his being to hold her tightly and snarl at the other man like a rabid animal. "We'll meet at the village entrance. Don't be late." Sasuke commented before walking out the door. Hinata was mortified to be left alone with Naruto. She felt kind of betrayed by Sasuke, but knew he had no choice. If he tried to fight it, Naruto would get suspicious. He walked up to Hinata, grabbing her roughly by the chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes that were blood-red and filled with hatred. She shuddered in fear. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, _love_." He all but snarled, put his lips on hers and shoving his tongue down her throat. She wanted to gag, his mouth tasted rancid and she felt disgusting with him touching her. Once he was satisfied, he shoved her to the ground, moving to sit back at his desk. "You're dismissed." He said harshly, not even throwing her another look. She scrabbled up from the floor, fighting back the tears and left to prepare for her mission.

Forty minutes later they reunited at the entrance to the village, jumping up into the trees as soon as their eyes came into contact. They traveled in silence until night fall had come, where they set up camp. Setting up a fire, they sat next to each other on logs to prepare a meal to eat. "What happened." Sasuke stated more than questioned. He was not happy in the least to have to leave her alone with that low life and he knew from her silence that Naruto upset her. "N-Nothing, Sasuke." She replied softly, head bowed down as her hair covered her face. "Bullshit." He retorted, moving in front of her. He grabbed her by the chin lightly, to which she flinched away and hissed slightly. He looked down at his fingers to see make-up on them. "Damnit, Hinata." He said lightly, bringing his head down towards her lap to look up into her face. "Just tell me." He spoke in a soothing tone, trying to comfort her. Her eyes started to water, body shaking lightly. Sasuke jumped up to sit beside her, holding her firmly and shushing her calmly. "H-H-He said h-he h-hasn't forgotten a-about me. H-He grabbed m-me r-roughly by m-my c-chin then threw m-me to t-the g-ground." She cried out, "I-I-I'm scared t-to g-go back, S-Sasuke!" She threw herself to him as he complied. He lifted her up and put her legs horizontally across his lap, holding her upper body tightly as she threw her face into his neck and sobbed. Stroking her hair softly, he kissed the top of her head. "I won't let him hurt you." He said calmly as she cried, soon to fall asleep in his arms. He carried her to their tent then put out the fire. When he returned to the tent and lay next to her, she curled up beside him and his comforting warmth as she slept peacefully. He watched her for a while, finding his own peace in her calm face. She was so beautiful and dear to him.

They both awoke bright and early the next morning, Hinata finding a stream of water nearby to clean herself up a little. Soon after eating some berries and apples Sasuke had found, they set off on their path to Suna. "It's important that we're not affectionate towards each other while in Gaara's presence. Or anyone's, for that matter." Sasuke said to her as they jumped from tree to tree, they had already spent another day traveling. They were actually making pretty good time for a three-day trip. If they don't stop for the night, they'd make it there around 2am. Suddenly, Hinata stopped and jumped down to the ground. Sasuke turned to meet her, suddenly alert. "What's wrong? Enemies ahead?" He questioned quickly, only to stop in his tracks at the look of her appearance. She was pale as ever, looking like she had seen a ghost. "Hinata?" He approached her quickly, only for her to lean over to her right and throw up everywhere. He leaned down with her, grabbing her hair from her face and rubbing her back softly as she continued to lurch forward and hack up the remaining content from her stomach. When she was down, Sasuke had her use him as a crutch to go found some source of water to clean her up. When they found a creek nearby, Sasuke had her sit down on a large rock near the flow of water. Grabbing the canteen, he filled it with fresh water and handed it to her. When she finished, he cleaned out the canteen and filled it up again, then sat beside her. "You okay?" He questioned in concern. "I-I don't know. I just felt r-really sick out of nowhere. I'm sure I-I'll be fine now." She smiled weakly at him, which did not convince him she was alright. "Get on my back; I'll carry you for a while." She nodded and complied. She knew if she were to complain, he would make her somehow. Suddenly, she became exhausted and fell asleep a few minutes after they set off again. Sasuke sighed silently, all while smiling softly. A few hours later, he woke her up. They were about 200 feet away from the entrance to Suna; he figured it would be odd for others to see him carrying her. She yawned cutely at him as she muttered "Where are we?" He chuckled quietly; she made his heart melt like no other. "Almost to Suna. You have to walk from here on." He said as he moved closer to her, clashing his lips to hers and groping her between her legs. She blushed heavily as he moved away. "W-what was t-that for?" She questioned, shocked to say the least. He smirked devilishly, "For me." He replied in a tone like it should have been obvious to her. In turn, she decided in being bold and grabbed him right back. His eyes shot open in surprise as he looked down at her teasing smile before she blushed, sticking her tongue out and running for Suna. He smiled stupidly, a smile that was extremely rare for him. That's how he knew he was in love.


End file.
